Twisted
by Miss Lilianda
Summary: Based on the hit TV show, Twisted. Eli was put in juvie for the murder of his ex girlfriend. Three years later, he is released and is back to Degrassi. Will he find love and friendship or will he live the life of being shunned? (Please read. Its better than it sounds. Rated M for language and later chapters.)


_**Author's Note**__: New story :) I'm back! Based on the television show Twisted. Some similarities, many differences. Hope you like it. I kind of do. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twisted. Anything similar to twisted was taken directly from the show._

* * *

**Eli's POV**

Ah. The sweet smell of Degrassi. Dirty locker rooms, Gross school lunches. How I've missed thee. I peeked ahead of me through my bangs. Every one was looking at me and on top of that not a sound was to be heard. That's odd. Degrassi is never quiet. "Tough crowd" I say to myself. I make my way down the "aisle", I dare say, that my fellow classmates have formed for me. I tread on with my heavy black boots. My hair over my eyes, my shirt hanging off of me. I cling on to my bag as I make my way down the hallway. I catch a glimpse of two very familiar faces. My two best friends. I smile as I go up to them.

"Clare. Ally." I say. They both look up at me in shock and confusion. The same way everybody else was looking at me. "Great to be back huh?" I say trying to make conversation. No response. "I've missed you two." Ally looks around and turns on her heels and walks away. Classic Ally to walk away from a situation others didn't approve of. Clare looks at me for awhile and follows Ally. Classic Clare. Follow Ally wherever she goes.

"This way Elijah." My teacher's aide says to me. I fake a smile and turn and follow him. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Elijah Goldsworthy or as I've been recently nicknamed, Socio. I'm 17, currently living in Toronto, Ontario. I go to a very well known high school. Its name is Degrassi Community High School. I love the colors blue and green, I write poetry, don't judge me and oh yeah. I've recently been let out of Toronto's Juvenile Detention Center where I was held captive for about 3 years. Three years ago, I was put into juvie for the death of my ex girlfriend, Julia. It's not like anyone would've missed her anyways. Before I left, I lived a pretty normal life. I had a girlfriend, played sports and for the most part, was pretty happy. "Here you are Elijah." I looked down at the paper handed to me. My schedule.

"I was very pleased when I reviewed your grades. You are a very smart young man. I hope you find Degrassi as pleasant and comfortable as it was before you left and have a great year." I nod my head. "There are still some rules that you must follow for students in your predicament. No fighting, no theft, the usual. Also, you are not allowed to go anywhere on the premises without your teacher aide. If I hear of you doing such things, that will result in immediate expulsion. Is that clear?"

I looked up at the principle. Principle Simpson.

"Crystal. _Principle Simpson_." I walked out of the office and made my way to my first class. Everyone turned to look at me. I saw smiles turn into frowns and frowns turn into scowls. "Geez. Lighten up. You act like you've never seen a teacher's aide before." I said.

"No. We've just never seen a sociopath before." I heard a guy say. He had short blonde hair that was spiked up. Looked like a typical jock in my opinion. He had his "possy" around him laughing. I laughed also

"Sociopath. Clever." I rolled my eyes and gave the teacher my pass.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is Elijah Goldsworthy. Not really a new student but new this year nonetheless."

"Oh we know who he is." The guy said.

"Settle down." I rolled my eyes. I made my way to my seat and sat down. I looked around the class and met up with the most amazing blue eyes. Of course, they belonged to the beautiful Clare Edwards. I smiled at her. I watched her as she looked at me like deer in headlights and then looked down. Not even a small smile. I turned around slowly. Ironically the class was talking about what a sociopath was.

"How do you know somebody is a sociopath?" I heard a voice say behind me. I looked back and it was Clare talking. She looked up at me then looked at the teacher. "I mean obviously you can't identify one based on physical appearance so how would you be able to identify one?"

"Well you are correct. You can't identify one physically but—

"Sure you can. Pale skin, black hair, eyes so low you would've thought he was high, sits in the 5th seat, second row." I heard the same guy say. Everyone laughed along.

"That's enough from you." I rolled my eyes. Good to see Degrassi is still same old Degrassi. Students come and go but old habits never die. The bell rang and everybody got up to leave. As others avoided me, some shoved harshly. I tried to go talk to Clare but was stopped by some girl with black hair. She reeked of strong perfume and was a little too much in my personal space.

"Fiona." She said smiling. I looked at her up and down. I caught a glimpse of her necklace.

"Where'd you get that necklace?" I asked inspecting it.

"Somewhere." She said reaching for it and placing her hand over it. "It was a gift." I nodded. I didn't believe her one bit. I shook my head and picked up my bag. "Aren't you going to tell me _your_ name?"

"Oh you didn't hear? I go by the name Socio."

"Right … uh well…I'm having this party tonight." She said playing with my collar.

"That's um .. that's great. Have fun." I removed her hand off of me.

"Why don't you come?" She said. Is she mad?

"Um. No thank you."

I made my way out of the classroom and into the hallways. I heard her footsteps behind me indicating she was following me.

"Why not? It's not like you have anything better to do unless you have other plans like k…" I turned to look at her.

"Other plans like what? Going to kill somebody else?" I looked as her face went from proud to scared. The hallway fell silent as I inched closer to her. "You don't know me. You don't know anything about me. If you must know, you're right. I have nothing better to do but I'd rather sit in my room and jack myself till midnight than go to some lame party you're hosting. But then again, I kind of like your idea better." Her eyes got wide. I smirked. Gotch'ya. I turned on my heels and went to my next class.

* * *

I walked into the hormone raging household. Typical teenage party. Everyone pressed on each other and the faint smell of pot and beer. I spotted Clare and went up to her.

"What are you doing here?" she said to me

"Fiona invited me." I looked at her. "I've missed you."

"Well maybe you wouldn't if you were here the whole time."

"You know I had to." She shook her head.

"But Why? Why did you do it? Just tell me that"

"I can't."

"Of course you can't."

"Why can't you just talk to me like you did before? Before all of this? Why can't we get past this?"

"Because I don't trust you. I'm not going to stand here and talk to you like you never did what you did." She shook her head as she looked away from me.

"Fine." I said. I started to walk away and turned to look at her one more time. "You know, I expected this from Ally, but never from you. I thought _you'd_ be the one person that I could count on. That would be there for me what ever the circumstances. You were the reason I was able to go days, weeks, _years_, in juvie. I knew that when I got out maybe not everybody would greet me with open arms, but _you_ would still be my best friend and be "on my side" I thought you'd be the one person to give me half a chance. Guess I thought wrong." I went over to the drinks table and grabbed a beer. I don't usually drink but there's a first time for everything right? I opened the bottle and chugged it down. As I turn, I see Fiona.

"Hello Socio."

"Fiona." I say raising my beer bottle.

"You decided to come. That's great/"

"Yeah. I thought coming here would be somewhat less tortuous then looking at a wall for hours. Did that for three years. I think I'm all wall'd out." I said softly chuckling. I crack myself up. She laughed sarcastically

"So what do you say I give you a tour of the house?"

"I'm alright."

"Are you sure? I'll even show you my room." She said trying to sound seducing.

"I think I'll pass. I'm good right here" I said. As I make my way through the party I hear a crowd yelling "do it." I don't think much of it until I hear a familiar voice yelling "get off of me". It was Clare. I made my way into the heart of the circle and saw some grubby boy on Clare. It was the same boy from class. "Get off of her." I yell. He turns around.

"Mind your business Rope boy." He says.

"Rope Boy. That a good one but it's such a shame. I was kind of getting used to socio."

"Oh. Socio and Soccer boy fighting for sad little girl. Who will come out on top?" Fiona says smiling.

"Cut it with the Socio Fi." Ally says.

"Why? You started it." I looked at her. Oh really? She bows her head down in shame and walks away. The guy pushes me. I look at him. He comes to throw a punch towards me but I catch it and pull him close. "Look at me. Look at me. I don't think you really want to do that unless you really want to see a real socio in action. I don't think you want that. You know what happened to my ex girlfriend right? You wouldn't like that to happen to you now would you?" I whispered in his ear. He looked at me and walked away. I smirk as I take Clare away from the crowd. She seemed to have been drunk. I take her outside and start making our way to her house.

"Thank you for what you did for me."

"It's no problem."

"I definetly don't deserve it for the way I've been acting towards you since you came back." I shrugged. "I know it's been hard but it'll only get harder from here on out."

"I think I can handle myself." I watch as she starts to stumble on her steps. She giggles. "But you on the other hand…" I say holding her up. I move out of the way as I see a car coming from behind. It stops next to us. The driver is Ally.

"Get in." She says. I ponder for a minuet and give in.

The drive is a long and awkward one. We reach Clare's house and I opt myself to helping her. I knock on the door and wait. Her father opens the door. I could tell by his face that he was not too pleased with seeing his daughter in the arms of the town's Sociopath.

"Look dad. Look who's here. It's Eli." Clare says smiling and hugging me." I remove her hands from around me and smile sheepishly.

"I see that." Her father says.

"I'm sorry Mr. Edwards. She got into a little scuffle at the party and I thought it'd be best if I took her home." I said trying to lighten up the situation. Her father gives me a sarcastic smirk and takes his daughter. I watch as he hands her to her mother. They struggle to keep her up. "It's better if you –" I start to say as I step inside their home. I watch as they all look at me in shock. I take the hint and step back outside. The family that used to treat me as if I was one of their own is treating me like I was some stranger. "Good night" I say. Mr. Edwards come up to me and slams the door in my face. I shake my head and turn around. I go back to Ally's car. Again, no words are said on the ride back to my house. We reach my house and she parks. "Thanks for the ride. I really appreciate it." I say. she smiles. I walk out and close the door. I turn. "You want to come inside?" She looks at me then looks at the house. "C'mon. I've got Blue Rand Potato chips. She turns the car off and comes out.

* * *

"Oh my gosh I've missed these so much." Ally says as she eats potato chips. I watch as she eats happily. "Remember the time we dared Clare to eat every bag of different flavors of these and she ended up puking it out on my dad's favorite rug?" I smiled.

"I remember."

"My dad was so pissed that day. He didn't even want to look at me." She laughed.

"I like this." I say looking at her. "I _miss_ this." Ally starts to nod.

"Things haven't really been the same since you left. After you left, Clare and I had to put up with the constant tormenting and bullshit that this dear town brought us for being friends with the killer. I decided that I wasn't going to put up with it while Clare decided to bask in the bullying. We cut off all contact and haven't really spoken until you came back." I look at her. "Do you regret it? The killing?"

"I don't know how I would go about answering that but one thing that I do regret is leaving you guys behind in the middle of all this mess. Especially you." I look into her eyes. She blushes and smiles.

* * *

As the night goes on, I watch a sleeping Ally on the floor of my room. My phone vibrates and I look at it

**Unknown**: hey Socio. It's Fiona

Me: How did you get my number?

**Unknown**: Don't worry about that. The offer of my tour still stands. ;)

Me: My answer still stands. No thank you.

I shake my head as I close my phone. I clean up the scraps of potato chips on the ground and throw them in the trash. My phone vibrates. My face falls as I read the vicious message.

**Unknown**: I know why you killed your ex girlfriend.

* * *

**Clare's POV**

I look up at the house. I walk by this house everyday but never in a million years did I think I would be standing before it pondering on if I should knock or ring the doorbell. I walk up the paved pathway and ring the doorbell. My heart pounds as I watch the doorknob start to turn. Eli opens the door. He has a confused look on his face.

"I'm um …" I clear my throat. "I'm not really sure about what happened last night but what I do know is that I woke up with a burning headache and my parents talking about how you brought me home so I guess I'm here to say thank you for getting me home safely." I say looking at him. I put on a small smile to show my sincerity.

"You're welcome. After all, what are friends for." He says. I cringe at the word friend. "Would you like to come in?" he asks. I think about it. As I go to tell him no I hear myself saying yes. He smiles and I walk in. The house seems the same way it did three years ago. We make our way into the kitchen where his mother was sitting reading the paper. He clears his throat and she looks up.

"Hello Mrs. Goldsworthy." I say.

"Oh my goodness. Clare Edwards. Is that you?" She says smiling. she comes to me and hugs me. It's been forever. How have you been?" I shrug. "I can't say that I'm not surprised with Eli's popularity since his returning. I personally thought he would have a rough welcome but with his female guests, I'm not too worried anymore." I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Well. I better get going." She says and walks out. I look at Eli.

"What is she talking about?"

"Well, Ally gave us a ride last night and after we dropped u home, she kinda came over."

"Came over? For what?"

"Just to come in. We had a snack and talked."

"Did you guys have sex?"

"What? No. After that, we fell asleep and when I woke up she was gone. I guess my mom must've seen her. I swear Clare, nothing happened between me and Bendahri." I decided not to further question him and put the situation to rest. "Just don't tell anyone that she was here. I don't need her idiot boyfriend all in my face." I laugh silently.

"Clare, Eli? Come here!" His mother says. We walk into what seems to be the living room and see the news is on. "It says that somebody at your school died."

* * *

"Reports of this death are flooding the town. 17 year old Fiona Coyne was found dead in her living room with several wounds found on her body. Her body found by the housekeeper says that she stumbled on the body while cleaning the trashed house after the deceased's party from last night. Although there was a dead body, that wasn't the only thing out of order in that house." The TV screen showed a lady in a maid's outfit on the screen.

"Fiona had this necklace that she never took off. She slept with it, bathed with it. I've never seen that necklace off of her until this morning. Whoever did this, did this out of pure hatred and deserves to be punished." The TV showed the anchor man again.

"This is a picture of Fiona wearing the necklace." He said showing the picture. "Anyone else with leads on this murder can call the number on your screen and someone will be waiting to take your call. And to the Coyne family, our condolences go out to you from all of us at News 4." Mrs. Goldsworthy closed the television and turned to us.

"Did you guys know her?" she said with sad eyes. It was as if she knew Fiona personally. We shook our heads." "Tragic." She said before walking away. I turned to Eli. He had his head down and was rubbing his neck.

"Who do you think would do that?" I said. I watched as he looked up at me. He had no emotion. As if he could care less.

"I have no idea but from what I hear, half the town wanted that girl dead. Somebody must've finally stepped up."

* * *

The gym was in chaos. Some crying, some yelling, others laughing. The schools was holding a memorial service of its own for Fiona. She would've loved it. Everyone skipping class so that they can go to some meeting all about her. Too bad it was about her dying. Her picture of her bright smile cascaded spiritually over us. It seemed surreal. I made my way to the crowd and sat and sat next to Adam. My best friend. He moved here about a year after Eli got taken away and we've been close ever since.

"It just seems so surreal. Just last night, I was at that party, in that house, talking to her and today, she's … dead." He looked up at me.

"Yeah but it's not like we knew her. We barely even liked her."

"Still didn't deserve to die though." We all watched Principle Simpson walk on stage and to the podium.

"We are gathered here today in loving memory of Ms. Fiona Coyne. While police officials are looking for who did this, let our hearts stay open in hope that her death will be brought to justice."

"Socio did it!" Somebody yelled. The whole student body erupted into agreement. I looked around trying to locate Eli. There, in the row behind me, he sat, taking it all in. I looked at him. He seemed as if he knew this was going to happen. Like he was okay with it. I was fed up.

"Hey!" I yelled. I stood up on my chair. "Heeeeeyyyyyy!" the gym fell silent. "Do you guys honestly believe that Eli had something to do with this? He barely knew Fiona, why would he have a reason to? Why? Because you all think he's a socio. You guys don't even know him. Most of you probably hate him because everybody else does and that's pretty pathetic. How about you guys stop being so ignorant and look at the bigger picture. Fiona Coyne is dead. Stop worrying about Eli because he had nothing to do with this. Give him a break." Everyone looked at me. The gym doors opened and in walked was my father, the sheriff. He went up to Eli.

"Elijah." He said. I went up to him

"He's not getting arrested is he?" I asked him. He looked at me. his eyes showed sorrow. No. Remorse.

"We need to bring you downtown for questioning." Eli nodded and went with them. I shook my head. Principle Simpson ended the memorial early and I went to find Ally. I pulled her aside from her friends.

"We have to help Eli."

"Why would we do that?"

"Because we both know he didn't do it and he's our friend."

"I'm not too sure about that. It's a little too soon to give titles. 3rd day back and he already has you wrapped around his finger. Following him like a lost puppy. Pathetic." I scowled at her.

"I know about last night." Her eyes got wide. "About the ride, the stories, the talk, everything."

"Please don't tell anyone."

"You have to tell _everyone_! If you tell people that he was with you, then it will cut all contacts of him being linked to this murder."

"What makes you so sure that he didn't do it?"

"What makes you so sure that he did do it?"

"Because we weren't together _all_ last night. I fell asleep by accident at his house. For all I know, he could've snuck out, went over to her place and came back before anyone realized." I looked down. Could Eli really have something to do with this. I shook the idea out of my head. "By the way, you should really stop defending him because it's just gonna make things even worse for you around here."

"Why? Because I'll be hanging with "socio"?" I looked her up and down. "Still same old Ally. Always caring about what others think about you. Not doing things for herself. You haven't changed a bit." I walked away from her before she could say anything.

* * *

**Eli's POV**

Walking into the sheriff's office, I felt like I was 13 again. I followed Mr. Edwards into his office. He offered me a seat. I took it.

"You know why we're here right?" I nodded.

"I swear to you, I had nothing to do with this."

"Go on."

"Last night, after I dropped clare home, I returned to my house. Made no stops at all. I did receive a text from Fiona telling me to come over but I didn't. I turned my phone off and went straight to bed." He looks at me. Trying so hard to find something wrong with my alibi. He sighs and sits down.

"Look Eli. Everybody could care less about the truth. About who really did this. They only care about you're head on a stake."

"I didn't leave my room anytime past 12:30. Not even to use the bathroom. I swear to you, I didn't do this" He opens the folder on his disk and reveals a photo of Fiona and a close up of her necklace."

"This necklace, was found missing at the crime scene. Have you ever seen that necklace Eli?" I looked at the picture. I looked into the sheriff's eyes.

"Never in my life."

* * *

Making my way downtown. Haha. Isn't that ironic. As I make my way to a bus stop I see Clare in the distance.

"Clare!" I yell. She turns around. I run up to her smiling.

"Thanks for the speech at the memorial. It's good to know that _somebody_ has my back."

"Anytime. You had nothing to do with this and I just hope that others see that too."

"Yeah." I looked at her. "Last night, before I went to bed, I got a text from Fiona, telling me to come over. After I told her no, she told me that she knew why I killed my ex girlfriend."

"_What _?! Why didn't you tell me this earlier."

"Because! I was afraid that you might suspect me too." She turned away from me and started to pace. She returned to facing me.

"Why did you kill Julia?" I shake my head.

"I can't tell you that?"

"Well why not?!" she yells.

"It's for your own good. Don't you see? I'm trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"Just protecting you. Can't you just be satisfied with that?"

"Not with you being tormented like that."

"It's time I get a taste of my own medicine. I know about the constant bullshit that you had to go through after I left. I guess it's my turn. Besides, I don't mind being called socio." She smiled a small smile. Maybe I did have my best friend back.

* * *

I was so glad to finally be home. What a day. I walk into my room and drop my stuff. I lay in my bed to think. Think about how different my life would be right now if certain things didn't occur. I reach under my bed and pull out an album. I look at the picture of Julia. Her smile. I hear my door open and quickly hide the album.

"Heard you and sir Edwards had a talk today. How was it?"

"Great." I say sarcastically. I hear her sigh.

"Eli…?" she pauses. "Why do you hate me so much? I'm just trying to help." I get up and face her.

"Help? You are trying to help? If you really "just trying to help" you wouldn't have came back here. You wouldn't have brought _me_ back here. Knowing what happened and what everybody think of me. But you weren't thinking about that. You were thinking about how great it was here. How you basically ran the town. You wanted to come back and continue your "reign". " she looked down in shame. No words were said.

"The house wouldn't sell. When you were in juvie, I tried to sell the house and we didn't have enough money so there was nothing that we could do."

"Are you saying we're broke?"

"Not technically. We enough to live by and to hold up but not as much. But if you want to leave town and go somewhere else we can. I'll try." I shook my head.

"We can't do that. Everybody already thinks I killed the girl. Running would just make me look guilty. We'll manage. We'll be okay mom." She nods in reassurance and leaves. I return to my bed and reach for the album. I look at the picture once more. I reach from under my bed and pull out the necklace. I put it next to her picture in which she is wearing it. I graze my hand over the necklace then over the picture in admiration.

* * *

_**Author's Note**: So… what'd you think? I thought this would be kind of interesting to do. I don't know how I did. Tell me what you think. Should I continue it? Is It bad? You guys wouldn't read this? Let me know. It all depends on you guys. Reviews equal updates. :)_

_20 Reviews = Chapter 2_

_I'll update more! **I PROMISE**._


End file.
